Adela
Mrs. Adela 'is a character of Ernesto vs Jacob who first appeared in Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks. She is the mother of Jarliev and Ligia and Ernesto's aunt. Overview Personality For the brief moment she was shown, she seems to be a calm and a lovely person who loves her family, evidenced when she was visiting his nephew's house alongside her husband and daughter. It is unknown how she reacted his son's death at the hands of Kesler, but it is likely that she was depressed over his death. After Jarliev's resurrection in Ernesto vs Jacob: Ultimate Battle, she was probably happy to be able to see his son alive again. Pre-Ernesto vs Jacob Mrs. Adela was born in Estelí, Nicaragua on April 18, 1963. At a point of her life he met and eventually married Mr. Ramon, with whom they had two children, Ligia and Jarliev. History 'Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks Mrs. Adela was present in Ernesto's house alongside with Mr. Ramon and Ligia when Ernesto was showing Eddie the house, and there Ernesto introduced Eddie and Jacob to Mrs. Adela, Mr. Ramon and to Ligia. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Adela has killed: * None Relationships [[Ramon|'Ramon']] Mr. Ramon is Adela's husband and they are likely a happy couple, as they had two children and they always supported each other. They were seen together alongside their daughter Ligia visiting their nephew's house. Jarliev ' Jarliev is Adela's son and they likely had a good mother/son relationship. Mrs. Adela was likely sad and devastated by the death of Jarliev at the hands of Kesler. When Jarliev was resurrected by Ernesto, Mrs. Adela was likely happy to be able to see his son alive again. 'Ligia Ligia is Adela's daughter and they likely had a good mother/daughter relationship, as she was alongside with her and her dad in Ernesto's house. Mrs. Adela was likely proud for her daughter's own company and would support her in anything. Ernesto Ibarra Ernesto is Adela's nephew and they likely had a good relationship, as she was visiting him alongside with her husband and daughter. It is unknown how she reacted to Ernesto's death in Ernesto vs Jacob, she was likely sad for his death. After Ernesto's resurrection in Ernesto vs Jacob 2, she was likely glad to see his nephew alive again. 'Kesler ' Even though that they never were seen interacting onscreen, Adela likely despised Kesler because of him murdering his son and would likely agree to kill him in order to avenge her son. It is unknown how she reacted to Kesler's deaths in Ernesto vs Jacob 3 and Ernesto vs Jacob: The Awakening, but she was likely happy and relieved that he was finally defeated. Appearances * 'Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks ' Trivia * Mrs. Adela entire appearance in Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks was improvised, because the creators were not expecting that they would be on the terrace at the time of filming the scene. * In real life, Adela is Ernesto Ibarra's mother and Ramon is his father. Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Eddie Attacks Characters Category:Alive Category:Minor Characters